


Бонни и Клайд

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Relationships: Smoke/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 2





	Бонни и Клайд

Густой хвойный лес окружал Лин Куэй на многие километры вокруг, позволяя спрятаться, скрыться, сбежать от кого угодно. Почти от кого угодно. Новые кибернетические игрушки Грандмастера шли напролом, просто игнорируя весь многолетний опыт и воинские умения беглецов.   
– Нас окружают, – Саб-Зиро бессильно выругался. Он бы не стал бежать из клана, если бы своими ушами не слышал приказ об уничтожении. Если бы не она. 

_Забавная пепельноволосая девчушка, одна из немногих в Лин Куэй, тонкая, как тростник, и легкая, словно земное воплощение своей Стихии. Стремительным дымным сполохом расколовшая толстую ледяную корку, сковавшую душу старшего криоманта. Она осталась в памяти задорным смехом, пьяным запахом дыма, напряжением на кончиках пальцев, теплым девичьим станом в сильных руках. Она отдавалась целиком и ничего не требовала взамен._

– Не смей дрожать. Не смей их радовать, – криомант притянул девушку к себе, мягко поцеловал, в последний раз глядя в испуганные серые глаза. – Не плачь, Смоук.

_Он никогда не говорил ей эти старые слова. Смущался, как мальчишка, боялся, что, однажды высказанное, это может кто-то услышать. Лесным демонам запрещено иметь привязанности. А она никогда и ничего не просила. Проскальзывала к нему в комнату после полуночи и дымом рассеивалась с первыми лучами рассвета. Теперь от нее пахло первым ноябрьским снегом._

Киборги выходили из-за деревьев один за одним, не скрываясь, с оружием наготове. Бежать было уже некуда, сражаться бессмысленно. Саб-Зиро задвинул любимую за спину, укрывая собой. Хоть и ненадолго. Девушка уткнулась лбом в его спину, тихонько вздрагивая от звука выстрелов. Страшно умирать второй.  
– Это расплата за тех, кого мы убили. Всех…   
Она припала на колени, целуя развороченную пулями грудь.   
– Где ты, там я…  
Последняя пуля попала точно под лопатку, навеки выключая сознание.


End file.
